A centerless grinding method is a grinding method in which grinding is performed with a workpiece being rotatably supported not at its center but through contact with three members, i.e., a grinding wheel, a regulating wheel, and a blade (see Patent Document 1).
Also as a workpiece feeding method, there is known a throughfeed method, and this method is a highly efficient in mass production, wherein grinding is performed such that a workpiece is advanced virtually along direction of the rotational axis of a wheel and passed through a space between two wheels with the regulating wheel given a slight feed angle. In order to properly feed and eject a workpiece into and from a space between the two wheels, as described above, there is also provided a guide plate for guiding movement of the workpiece.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-136391